During the combustion process, gasoline is oxidized and hydrogen (H) and carbon (C) combine with air. Various chemical compounds are formed including carbon dioxide (CO2), water (H2O), carbon monoxide (CO), nitrogen oxides (NOx), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), sulfur oxides (SOx), and other compounds.
Automobile exhaust systems include a catalytic converter that reduces exhaust emissions by chemically converting the exhaust gas into carbon dioxide (CO2), nitrogen (N), and water (H2O). Exhaust gas oxygen sensors generate signals indicating the oxygen content of the exhaust gas. An inlet oxygen sensor monitors the oxygen level associated with an inlet exhaust stream of the catalytic converter. This inlet O2 sensor is also the primary feedback mechanism that maintains the air-to-fuel (A/F) ratio of the engine at the chemically correct or stoichiometric A/F ratio that is needed to support the catalytic conversion processes.
Oxygen (O2) sensors are categorized as either narrow range or wide range. The terms narrow and wide refer to the size of the A/F window that the O2 sensor varies in an analog fashion. Narrow range exhaust stream O2 sensors are sometimes referred to as “switching” sensors. These sensors transition between lean and rich sensor signals in a narrow A/F ratio range that brackets the stoichiometric A/F ratio.
System diagnostics require properly functioning oxygen sensors. Therefore, the oxygen sensors are periodically checked to ensure proper function. Traditionally, intrusive checks are employed to check the operation of the sensors. During the intrusive checks, the A/F ratio is manipulated and the sensor response is monitored. However, these intrusive checks may increase exhaust emissions and/or cause engine instability and reduced driveability that may be noticeable by a vehicle operator.